


Eidetic Memory

by snowvee



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Reader-Insert, Schizophrenia, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowvee/pseuds/snowvee
Summary: In a brief blip of danger, an improbable crossing of paths, and a situation that challenges fate, your life becomes intertwined with the intelligent and fascinating Spencer Reid. As you grow to become one of the team, a world of secrets, adrenaline, and trauma reveals itself in a haunting and vulnerable nature. You're falling in love with him, but how can you promise safety and trust when each day you both face a greater risk? You may discover that nothing is quite as dangerous as love.**there is more than one chapter!! read notes**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! just as a preface, this will have multiple chapters! idk how to change it from 1/1 yet :( i will fix that asap. thanks for reading!!!

“Thank you! Have a nice day!”

The merchant smiles kindly at you and hands you a bouquet of radiant, yellow sunflowers packaged with a satin bow. The flowers had caught your eye, their sunshine shaded petals curving up to greet you with brazen happiness. You figured they would look lovely in a vase on top of your kitchen table. Holding them gently in your right hand, you continued to tread along the pavement. It was quite a gorgeous Sunday afternoon, the sun overhead and the soft wind whispering and dancing with loose strands of your hair.

You paused outside the local bookshop, the windows displaying rows of new and old books alike. You could practically smell the sweet, wooden scent of the yellowing pages from outside. _No, Y/N, you have so many unfinished books at home already_ , you had to tell yourself. You had to pull yourself away from the store, promising yourself that you could come back when you read the ones you already have, and maybe worked a few more shifts at the coffee shop. You continued on your walk.

You spotted a park bench a few yards ahead shrouded by two blooming dogwood trees. A soft smile played on your lips as you walked toward it, just enjoying the weather and the time to yourself. You admit that it was slightly lonely, being a young girl who just moved all the way to a new city, but this time to yourself was still invaluable.

You sat down on the park bench as various passerby meandered around. You always thought it was fascinating what went on in their minds. All these strangers filled with passions and memories, passing by and only for a glimpse in time would your lives come close to interacting. You pulled your phone from your pocket and glimpsed at the notifications, nothing important, so you leaned back and closed your eyes. The hum of cars, a girl laughing, a dog barking, and feet running. The feet got closer, the sound of heels meeting pavement louder and accentuated, until,

“Hey!”

You opened your eyes to see who the source of the sound was talking to. You turned your head and saw that the person was running up to you, and was trying to get _your_ attention. It was some guy you had never seen before, tall and lanky beneath a worn cardigan and button down shirt. It struck you that he was incredibly beautiful, and his face held a breathtaking yet gentle structure. Your brow furrowed, wondering why on earth this cute stranger was approaching you. 

Before you could respond, he gave a heart-stopping smile and said, “It’s so good to see you again!” as he took the seat next to you and wrapped you in a welcoming hug.

Your mind was racing almost as fast as your heart was beating in your chest. You were absolutely certain you would never forget such a striking face, and now this unforgettable stranger was hugging you in such an intimate embrace. You were going to pull away, but you felt delicate breath on your ear./p>  


“My name is Spencer Reid, I’m with the FBI. A man has been following you ever since you bought those flowers a few blocks up”.

Okay, now the adrenaline coursing through you had a totally new reason to spark up your anxiety. The butterflies in your stomach quickly disappeared in favor of chills rattling your spine. _Someone had been following you this whole time?_

The man, whom you now knew as Spencer, pulled back. His hazel eyes met yours, which no doubt showed your uncertainty of the situation. You bit your lip nervously, your fingers pulling at the edge of your sleeves.

“Am.. am I in danger?” You ask in a low tone, completely unsure of how to proceed from here. Spencer casually glances around you before responding.

  
“I’m not sure. I don’t see him around anymore but it probably would be best if I stuck around for a while, I could even give you a ride somewhere safe if you need one.” He offered. You nodded. “Okay.” Something about Spencer made you trust him right away. However, a thought struck you suddenly.  
“How do you know this guy was following me?”  


Spencer looked down at his feet, seeming almost flustered for a moment so brief you weren’t sure if you just imagined it.  
“I was at the flower market too, and I noticed you buying the sunflower bouquet. I also happened to notice a shady figure standing at an odd distance to you. He wasn’t looking at lilacs though, he was watching you. As soon as you left, he followed.” He paused.  


“I just couldn’t shake the feeling and so I followed him. Because of the line of work I’m in I’m inclined to, say, ‘profile’ these types of guys and their actions. He came all the way here but must have gotten thrown off when I sat down with you, because he’s not hanging around anymore.”  


You thought back and retraced your steps. To think that this had all gone on while you were completely clueless, a silly girl strolling along unaware to the outside danger that followed… You hadn’t once noticed anyone following you, let alone a stalker and an FBI agent who pursued your mindless and meandering walk. You looked back up at Spencer, who had been searching your face closely. He got flustered and broke eye contact, and his cheekbones flushed just softly enough for you to wonder if you really saw it. A distant part of you wished you had met this man in different circumstances, and he could be more than just your saviour. In a weak hearted attempt to distract yourself from the turn of events, you asked, “Who’s the girl you were buying flowers for?”  


To which Spencer turned and looked at you, his facial expression almost surprised.  


“How did you know I was buying flowers for a girl?”  


You couldn’t help but smile mischievously, almost, _almost_ flirtatiously.  


“A guy like you in a flower shop? You had to have been getting a bouquet for a very lucky and beautiful girl, no doubt. I guess I can ‘profile’ a bit, too.”  


Spencer laughed softly and ran a hair through his hair.  


“Actually, I was just getting flowers for my friend Penelope. She works with me, and she loves bright and happy things so I thought it would be a nice gift. I’m actually going to visit her tonight.”  


You smiled. How sweet he is, to be so thoughtful and kind to his coworkers. You did wonder if he has a girlfriend, though. Snapping out of your thoughts, you realized that because of the scene you caused he wasn't holding any flowers. He hadn’t been able to purchase any due to his pursuit of you.  


“Oh! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. Now you don't have any flowers to bring her.”  


Spencer started to say ‘It’s okay’ before you grabbed your bouquet and offered your sunflowers.  


“Please, take these for her. It’s the least I can do, for all I know you saved my life today. I really don't even need them.”  


“Are you sure?” He asked quietly, his fingers brushing against yours when he wrapped them around the base of the package.  


“Yes, of course!”  


He gave you a soft smile and said “Thank you”, his eyes looking warmly into yours.  


“Could I drive you home? I just want to make sure that you’re safe.”  


You nodded, grateful for his kind offer. It almost saddened you that you had to part from him, although you had just met him. The two of you got up and walked in the direction of Spencer’s car, you following in step with him. You wanted to keep the conversation flowing, but Spencer had grown quiet and you didn’t want to disturb his thought. He probably didn’t want to talk to you anyway, you were just another stranger he saved. You glanced at his face, which was shrouded slightly by the hair that fell loosely around the frame of his face. His eyes were shadowed and stayed focused on the ground ahead. You could hardly imagine the sheer violence this man had witnessed, or the horror he had lived through. You desperately wished you could help him, if only to lessen the hurt and worry that encased him through the tension of his shoulders and his weary gait.  


He cleared his throat and gripped the bag that was slung over his shoulder, stopping outside of what must be his car. With the sunflowers in hand, your heart ached in wishing he was bringing you those flowers. _Come on, Y/N, you just met this guy, you can’t have such a crush on him_ , you mentally reprimanded yourself.  


“Hop in.” He said casually, sliding in the front seat and putting his stuff in the back.  


You slid into the passenger’s seat and admired how well kept the inside of his car is.  


“Where to?” He asked, and you have him directions to your apartment. He drove you home in comfortable silence as you gazed mindlessly out the window.  
After a short drive, you pulled up outside your apartment building.  


“This is it. Thank you, Spencer.” You turned to him and said wholeheartedly. He smiled softly, but it didn’t reach his eyes.  


“Thanks for the sunflowers. Penelope is going to love them.”  


“I’m glad.” You lingered for a moment, unsure how to say goodbye. Eventually you decided on popping the car door open and exiting, turning for a moment to wave. As you walked towards the door you heard the window roll down and Spencer call,  


“Wait!”  


You spun around, a quizzical look on your face. Spencer leaned toward the window and said,  


“I never got your name.”  


You grinned.  


“I’m Y/N.”  


“Nice meeting you, Y/N. Stay safe.”  


He then drove off. It was only then that you realized you should have asked for his phone number. _As if,_ you thought, _like an FBI agent was going to give you his number._


	2. Two

The hum of morning surrounds you as your hand grips the outside of the metal pitcher. The whispering hiss of milk being steamed for a latte, the early murmur of customers, and the jingle of the door opening and closing makes up the soundtrack to your shifts at the local coffee shop. As you poured various espresso drinks into cups, one of your coworkers blabbered on about something that happened to her the night before. Although you had just started working there, you had grown close with those around you. You smiled faintly in response, nodding and adding in ‘mhm’s at appropriate times to feign your attention. It wasn’t like you to be so absent, but you just couldn’t get your mind off of yesterday’s events. You could have been in serious danger. But somehow, you caught the attention of an intelligent, beautiful stranger. _No, not a stranger,_ you mused, _I know his name. Spencer._ That’s all it was, though. A brief crossing, a blip in time, you were just another statistic in the number of strangers he’d saved. 

As you followed through the motions of pouring coffee and drinks, the door jingled again with a gentle chime. The noise you were used to, but what caught your attention was the conversation that flowed between whoever just stepped through the entrance. 

“C’mon, G Man, you're telling me you didn't even get a number? Just a name?”A rich, playful tone joked. 

“We can’t all be like you, Morgan.” 

Although the conversation had been background noise to you, something in your subconscious stirred. 

“You know Penelope could find her with just a name and an address. Just say the word.”

“I know,” The voice trailed off. “I know. _Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart._ Marcus Aurelius said that.”

“Okay… and?”

“And, what I’m trying to say is, if it’s meant to be it’ll be.”

“Listen, I’m just sayin’ she must be a hell of a girl if she caught your interest. I wish I’d have met her.” 

The conversation lulled, and you kept pouring espresso shots, the deep smell of coffee enriching the air around you. You vaguely heard the two voices order coffees at the register, so you turned to pour two large coffee cups. As you reached for the lids, your coworker shot an accusing look at you.

“Hey, are you listening to me? What’s up with you?” She asked, her eyes scanning your face. 

You hardly registered her addressing you. As she spoke, you turned to deliver the coffee’s to the bar only to be met with the face that had haunted your thoughts since yesterday. Your breath caught.

“Y/N? Are you alright?” She prompted again. 

Spencer glanced up at the sound of your name, his soulful yet surprised gaze meeting your own. 

“Y/N?” Spencer whispered, hardly audible. For a moment, a moment so inconsequential it could have lasted a single heartbeat or the lapse of a sunrise, all you could sense was the heat of the coffee cups in your palm and the outline of Spencer; illuminated in a halo by the rays of sun shining through the glass windows behind him. You could have sworn time froze between the two of you.

But time keeps moving, and suddenly you were grounded again. Your coworker was studying the situation, her eyes darting between the two of you. The handsome man next to Spencer had a growing smile on his face as he understood. 

Spencer’s friend broke the stretch of time, learning across the bar and extending a hand. 

“You must be Y/N,” He spoke, smooth and charming, “I’m Derek Morgan. I’m a friend of Spencer’s.” 

Your mind was slowly coming back to the present moment. _Right, so Spencer told this friend of his about me? Why would he do that?_ At the time, you weren’t sure. But his kind and alluring friend was smiling at you, and you needed to focus on the fact that you were standing there like a deer in the headlights. 

“Nice to meet you, Derek.” You smiled back, shaking his hand. Derek turned to Spencer then, beaming.

“What were you saying earlier? ‘If it’s meant to be, it’ll be?’ How's this for fate then, genius?” 

The high points of Spencer’s cheekbones colored and he fumbled. “I, Y/N... I’m happy to see you again.” His mouth curved upwards slightly as he spoke. You smiled, you couldn't help it. 

“I’m happy to see you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update! thanks for reading :)   
> please, leave a kudos or a comment, they make my day and really motivate me to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you so much for taking the time to check out my fanfic! Please leave your thoughts below in the comments, I would absolutely love to hear them! This is my first time writing a reader insert fic so I hope I'm doing it okay. I have a lot planned for this story, but it's not entirely set so please forgive the vague summary for it. If you want to read more, leave a comment or a kudos! I'm not sure if anyone is still reading criminal minds fics on here so who knows if anyone will even read this lol. :)


End file.
